


The ABCs of Steve McGarrett

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: ABCs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a lot of thoughts about Steve; in fact, he has a whole alphabet of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Steve McGarrett

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in January, back when I had no actual intention of writing H50 fic (that worked out just as planned...not *g*), after Celli said "write me fic!" I just came across it again and thought I'd share. Hope you enjoy it! :)

A is for arrogant, because he is.

B is for bully, the way he orders everybody around.

C is for cat, the way he slinks across a room like a predator, in a party or ambushing a house.

D is for dick, both because he can be and because Danny's mind and eyes inevitably go there when Steve's in front of him.

E is for easy, the way things fell into place between them, even if everyone else thought that wasn't the case at all.

F is for fucking hot, well, and just plain fucking, a verb near and dear to Danny's brain where Steve is concerned.

G is for gorgeous, and does he even have to explain that one?

H is for hopeful, that look Steve gets at times despite all he's seen, and at the silliest things.

I is for insane. Nuff said.

J is for jealous, the way Danny gets anytime someone else gets a hint of that LOOK, the one that's only his.

K is for _kapu_ , because yes, he does know a few Hawaiian words, and yes, he does know that Steve should be the most off-limits person in Hawaii. Or America. Or possibly the world.

L is for lust.

M is for messy, which is what the rest of the alphabet is causing his life to be.

N is for no, the answer he would give to anyone who told him to give any of this up.

O is for obvious, exactly what they shouldn't be and exactly how he fears they are.

P is for please, request and verb, both of which are far too frequent on his tongue where Steve's concerned.

Q is for questions, all the ones he won't ask for fear of the answers.

R is for resist, which he tried...for a minute. And a half. Maybe.

Sex.

T is for time, which they both need, always fear and never seem to have the right amount of.

U is for understand, which he hopes he someday will.

V is for vice, which is where Steve should be listed in the dictionary.

W is for want, which he does, constantly, to the point of madness.

X is for x-ray, how Steve seems to look right through to the core of him and see everything.

Y is for yes, which he says far too much, even on days he rarely says it at all.

Z is for zen, a state forever lost the moment he met Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
